


Two for One Special

by DevilMadeMeDoIt



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Dean, Bottom Jimmy, Come Shot, Gift Fic, Jock!Dean, M/M, Mistaken Identity, Rimming, Spitroasting, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Dean, Train Sex, Twincest, brief mention of recreational drug use/experimentation, nerd!Jimmy, punk!Cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 02:27:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DevilMadeMeDoIt/pseuds/DevilMadeMeDoIt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jimmy's always been a little in love with Dean, even after his much less inhibited twin brother Castiel started dating him.</p><p>Dean gets a text from Cas one afternoon that seems a little different than his usual booty call text, but Dean goes to meet up with Cas at his dorm room that he shares with his twin Jimmy.</p><p>Cas walks in on Dean fucking...well, he sure looks a lot like Cas, but its definitely his baby brother getting fucked by his boyfriend. He's not even the least bit upset about it.</p><p>It would be a crime to let such a sweet opportunity pass him by, after all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two for One Special

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jessi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi/gifts).



> Merry Christmas bb! Love you and I hope you love waking up to your present :D

 

Dean was just getting out of class when his phone went off in his pocket and he pulled it out with a filthy grin. His grin slipped a bit and he raised an eyebrow as he read the text.

**[Cas: Dean, if you are free, could you please come over?]**

Dean had been casually dating the sinfully hot liberal arts major since he'd been hauled in for a brain-melting kiss with a purple-nailed, two handed grip on the front of his lacrosse jersey at a frat party a year ago. They weren't taking anything terribly seriously, just having a hell of a lot of fun. The tone of the text gave Dean pause seeing as Cas' usual booty call text went more along the lines of “your ass better be on my dick in 15 minutes or i'm starting without you.”

He knocked on the door to the room Cas shared with his twin brother Jimmy feeling more than a little apprehensive.

The door cracked open and a heavily lined eye peeked into the gap. Dean saw a smile stretch over Cas' gorgeous pink lips where a smirk usually comfortably resided and found himself returning the grin as Cas let him in. He made his usual short trip to Cas' messy black sheeted bed and stripped his shirt off before flopping down on the mattress. He looked over to where Cas was still standing by the door, hand hovering over the lock for a minute before snapping it shut resolutely. 

When Cas turned and saw him, his eyes widened almost comically before he gulped. Dean laughed. Cas had been known to experiment with the stoner kids on campus, and from the glassy, almost shifty look in Cas' big blue eyes he must have tried out something crazy. Could explain the heavy handed pencil job on his eyes, the way he was fidgeting with the tight grey jeans and faded Evil Dead Bruce Campbell's soup tee.

Dean held out his arms for Cas and he soon found long limbs wrapped tightly around him as Cas seated himself in his lap. He was practically radiating tension and Dean's hands mapped out the lithe curve of his spine, the sharp wings of his hipbones, digging his fingers into tight muscle trying to help Cas relax.

He slipped a hand through Cas' messy hair and pulled his face up from the crook of his neck. Something was up with Cas, and it wasn't drugs, or mostly not. Cas usually had him on his back or shoved up against something and well on his way to fucking him stupid right about this time on a regular day, but today Cas was just holding onto him, not even kissing him. Cas blinked when he made eye contact, face pressing into the hand cupping his cheek. “Babe? Everything ok with you today?”

Cas' mouth opened and closed a few times, bit his lip and nodded, face flushing in a way Dean had never seen on his boyfriend before. It was...well, it was kinda fucking adorable actually, though Cas would probably kill him if he ever admitted it out loud.

“There's....something I wanted to ask you. Something I want you...to do. To me.” Dean's eyebrows tracked nearly up to his hairline and he grinned expectantly. Cas was usually more than happy to be the doer in their relationship, had no qualms about demanding what he wanted when he wanted it, and Dean was more than happy to oblige. But Cas actually seemed nervous, and while Dean was game for a lot of freaky shit, he hoped that this wasn't something beyond his limits. 

He squeezed Cas' hip reassuringly and he looked at Dean through the midnight fringe of his lashes, cheeks tinged softly pink. Cas' whole look, demeanor, everything was uncharacteristically appealing. Dean watched as the tip of his tongue stroked over his dry lips and felt his jeans getting tight. “I...Dean, I...w-would you, I mean, i-if it isn't too much to a-ask, could you p-please....” Dean's fingers under Cas' chin lifted that wide blue gaze to his own. “Just tell me, babe.” 

Cas closed his eyes and swallowed before whispering so quietly Dean couldn't hear. “What was that?” Cas swallowed noisily and repeated himself. “I...Dean. I w-want you to f-fuck me. Please.” Dean's cock twitched, pressing almost painfully now against his zipper. Cas was a force of nature, you either held on for the ride and let it take you where it will or you hid. He had never seen this side of Cas, ever. Even when Cas wanted to play bottom, there was never any question about who was fucking who. Cas would always throw him down and ride him until his hips were bruised from the sheer wildness of Cas bouncing on him, until he had smarting claw marks down his chest and he was covered from chest to chin in sweat and Cas' come. Cas had never asked him to fuck him before, and until this moment, Dean had been perfectly alright with that arrangement. 

Now, though? He wanted Cas underneath him just like he was now, all soft and nervous and nothing like the tiger he usually stumbled into bed with. He still wanted that, hell yes did he still want that, but this was like tasting something sweet when you were expecting sour. This was his mouth flooding with the desire to chase that taste on his tongue until he drowned in it. 

His fingers tightened in Cas' hair and he groaned as he brought their mouths together. Cas tasted fresh like clementines and toothpaste, not the spicy curry and cigarette smoky flavor that he usually tasted of. He pressed harder against Cas' lips, licking over every inch of that mouth he knew so well and Cas ground his ass down on Dean's cock in his jeans with jerky, stuttering thrusts. Dean could feel the whine crawling up Cas' throat vibrate softly against Dean's lips and he ate the sound with relish.

Dean stood and turned, dropping Cas on the bed, delighting in the squeak that burst out of his boyfriend when he landed with a bounce. With more care Dean went to his knees at the side of the bed and looked up at Cas propped on his elbows staring down at him with feverishly bright eyes. Dean nuzzled his face against Cas' jean-clad inner thigh and Cas squirmed nicely. Dean slid his hands up the outsides of Cas' thighs to hook his fingers underneath the studded leather belt at his waist. He pressed soft kisses and teasing nips of teeth against the pale skin under Cas' navel. 

Cas was trembling beneath him as Dean unbuckled his belt and popped each button of Cas' fly. Dean started tugging the tight denim down Cas' hips and busted out laughing as plain white boxer shorts came into view. Cas grumbled and looked affronted when Dean met his eyes. “Must be time to do laundry if you're stealing poor Jimmy's undies.” Jimmy, man...Jimmy was the exact opposite of Cas. Jimmy was a business major and wore pressed button downs tucked into khakis, his hair was always neatly parted and he was as quiet and reserved as Cas was loud and obnoxious.

Cas blushed hard and started to reach down to pull his jeans back up. Dean batted his hands away with a chuckle. “I'm just kidding, babe. You look good no matter what. Now, I...” Dean slipped his fingers under the elastic waistband of the boxers and pulled them with a snap that made Cas gasp. “I am going to strip you down, nice and naked and needy, and give you what you want, baby.” Cas' low moan had Dean pressing up against the bed to try to relieve some of the pressure on his dick and he yanked the pure white fabric roughly down Cas' milky thighs until they and his jeans were bunched around his ankles. He pulled the shiny blue patent leather creepers off of Cas' feet and tossed them over his shoulder, jeans and shorts following in their path. 

His eyes greedily devoured all that skin on display and he groaned at the sight of Cas' flushed cock curved up over his lower belly. Dean rarely got to spend so much time looking at Cas, and he was going to take advantage of every second of it. He crawled up onto the edge of the bed, forcing Cas' legs to part around his. He leaned down and swiped his tongue over the wet head of Cas' cock and almost came at the shaky moaning way Cas said his name. 

Cas' hands scrabbled at the button on his jeans, clumsily trying to work his zipper to free Dean's aching cock. Dean leaned over Cas, kissing up his lean chest, tongue stroking over a peaked nipple before mouthing his way to Cas' lips. Cas surged into the kiss, all teeth and mashing lips and zero of the finesse he usually had while his fingers tore open Dean's jeans, shoving them down his legs. Dean kicked the jeans off in seconds and then they were pressed together, burning hot, slick and hard. Cas' hips bucked up hard at that first touch like he'd never felt anything like it before. 

Dean reached up to the nightstand to snag Cas' new bottle of lube and a condom as they kissed. Cas' legs were winding around his waist, heels pressing into his lower back while they rocked together. Cas moved faster and faster, gasping and whimpering and he sounded like he was about ten seconds away from popping off. Dean lifted his hips and smirked at Cas' desperate whine. Cas watched as he slicked his fingers up with lube and brought them down to his tight little pucker. 

Dean sucked at Cas' pulse pounding in his throat and massaged soft circles against that tight ring of muscle. Cas cried out when he pressed the first finger in slowly, working in and out until Cas' hips were rolling down to take his finger in deeper. “Want another, baby? You ready for more?” Cas' eyes were clenched shut and he nodded hard, teeth digging into the meat of his lower lip. 

One by one, Dean fed his fingers into Cas' tight, clenching hole, working him open with each stretch and slide. Cas' back was arched beautifully up off of the bed, perfectly rounded like the sides of a bowl and Dean wanted to flip him over and lap up the sweat gathered there. When Cas' cries rang higher than he'd ever heard them, he couldn't wait any longer. Cas whined when he pulled his fingers out to roll the condom onto his cock, needing to bury himself inside Cas _now_.

He lined himself up, wrapped the other hand around Cas' hip and pressed a kiss to the corner of Cas' mouth as he pushed inside. Cas' body was hot and tight around him, like having his cock gripped by a velvet-gloved fist.

Cas' nails dug into his shoulder blades and he rocked his hips in tiny little circles, desperate whimpers falling from his parted lips as Dean held himself still until he could hold back from coming so soon. Eyes closed and teeth gritted tightly together he pulled back in slow increments, feeling those silky smooth walls clinging to him, he slid out until the head of his cock was squeezed hard.

A gasp was torn from Cas' throat as he thrust back into that addictive warmth to the hilt and they both groaned at the feeling. He captured Cas' lips again as he started a steady rhythm of deep thrusts and swallowed each moan from Cas' mouth each time he shoved home. Cas' legs tightened around him and he pushed up from his mouth to look into those wide blue eyes staring at him like he was God.

It was almost too much, that look in Cas' usually sardonic face. He thrust hard and fast, throwing both of their heads back with it. “Fuck, Cas!” He stared down at his boyfriend and saw a flicker of something in his eyes before a moan ripped out of him and his body shuddered hard. “Oh God, Dean...oh _God_.”

Dean dropped down, pressing against Cas chest to chest, sweat causing them to slide together deliciously. He curled one arm underneath Cas' hips, the other under his shoulders as they moved together in a rolling sensual grind. Cas was hard and throbbing between their stomachs and he was just about to wrap a hand around him to bring him off just the way that Cas liked, when the sound of the doorknob rattling broke into the quiet soundtrack of their combined heavy breathing. Cas froze beneath him, face panic stricken when a key slid into the lock. 

“Hey, bro...I think I picked up your phone by mistake and-” Dean glanced up from staring down at Cas in concern and gaped.

Cas was standing in the doorway.

But...he was inside Cas, right now.

He looked down at the man beneath him and found him with his hands covering his beet red face, shaking like he was holding in sobs.

Oh.

Oh Jesus fuck.

He pulled out of...well, fuck, it had to be Jimmy, as fast as he could and scrambled off of the bed.

He'd always liked Jimmy, from what little interaction they'd had, usually whenever Dean came over to hang out with Cas or whenever Cas dragged the both of them out to some club or party. In fact, before he'd met Cas, Jimmy was probably exactly the type Dean would have usually gone for. Now...now what?

“Cas! I...what? How?” He was freaking out, heart hammering in his chest. Most dudes didn't react all that well when they walk in on their kind-of boyfriends fucking their brothers on their own bed.

Cas was just leaning against the closed door with one eyebrow cocked and a smirk on his face. “Dean, relax. I'm pretty sure I can explain this one.” Cas pushed off of the door and sauntered into the room, crossing over to the bed where Jimmy was curling up into a naked little ball against the headboard. Dean watched as Cas, the real Cas, crawled onto the bed in skin-tight green and black plaid pants covered in zippers, his deconstructed open weave black sweater falling off one pale shoulder to reveal the strap of a grey muscle tank. He curled around Jimmy sitting there trying not to cry and threw an arm around his shoulders, pulling him in to place a kiss against his sweaty temple.

He looked back at Dean with a little grin. “See, this is how it is Dean. Baby brother here has pretty much been in love with you since freshmen orientation. Always pining in silence, poor boy. Then, the night you and I...met...Jimmy was at that party trying to get himself some liquid courage worked up enough to talk to you. I just wanted to show him how easy it would be, and well, then I couldn't help myself. I had to have you.” Cas smirk was satisfied, eyes dark and hooded as he remembered that night.

Dean felt himself getting hard again just thinking about it, forgetting about the fact he was stark naked with a condom now sticking limply to the inside of his thigh. After Cas had kissed him in front of all his teammates and a furious Lisa Braeden, he'd dragged him upstairs and fucked him up against the wall of some frat boy's bedroom until they'd both come hard enough to see stars.

Cas licked his lips and Dean was mesmerized, as always, until movement caught his eye. Jimmy had uncovered his face, red rimmed eyes flicking between Dean and his brother, and Dean would have to be blind not to see the hunger there in his eyes behind the fear and shame.

“Jimmy? Is it true?” Jimmy blushed hard and bit his lip, but his eyes never left Dean's.

“I...I've wanted you for a long time. It's true. And...I was just...so jealous of Castiel. I just thought...if I could feel you inside me at least once, it would be enough, and I could move on. So when Castiel left his phone this morning...I just...I couldn't stop myself. I had to know what I missed out on.” He laid his head on his knees and Dean's heart squeezed painfully as tears dripped from the corner of his eyes.

Cas' face softened maybe for the first time ever and he reached out to brush the wetness from Jimmy's cheeks, one hand twining their fingers together. “And was it, baby brother? Was it enough?”

Jimmy sobbed again and shook his head. “No. I still want him. I still...seeing you together kills me Castiel.”

Cas tutted sympathetically and drew a finger down Jimmy's jaw, turning his face until they're looking at each other. And then Cas did something Dean would have never expected.

He kissed Jimmy.

Not a brotherly peck, but kissed him like a lover, tongue parting those identical lips and slipping inside. Jimmy whimpered into Cas' mouth and Cas' fingers tangled into his hair as their mouths ground together.

Dean couldn't do anything but stand there struck dumb, cock jerking almost painfully hard in seconds, mouth hanging open as he watched his boyfriend practically tongue-fucking his brother's mouth.

Cas pulled back from Jimmy's lips with a soft smack and swiped his thumb over his kiss swollen lower lip. Jimmy stroked the digit with his tongue and Cas growled, pushing the thumb deeper into Jimmy's mouth. Jimmy closed his eyes and sucked Cas' finger like it was a cock, wrecked moans muffled.

Dean groaned at the display and wrapped a hand around the base of his cock, squeezing to stave off the orgasm about to burst out of him.

Twin sets of lust-dark eyes turned to him and he nearly crashed to his knees from the heat in those gazes.

Cas leaned over to whisper into Jimmy's ear, one hand sliding down his brother's chest to grip his cock. Either the words or the stimulation threw Jimmy's head back and he stared at Dean with undeniable want. He nodded at his brother. “Oh fuck, Castiel. Yes. Please, yes.”

Cas looked toward Dean and held out a hand. “Dean, how would you feel about fucking and getting fucked by twins?” The question was said conversationally, but the smirk on his face told Dean that Cas knew there was no way he'd turn down the chance.

“Oh you know I'm fucking down. Jimmy? Is that something you want?” His voice was hoarse with everything he was feeling just that second. He hoped to whoever was listening that Jimmy said yes. 

Jimmy blushed and nodded, holding out his hand, too. “Please, Dean.”

Dean didn't need to be told twice. He dropped the used condom on the ground and clambered up onto the bed, sitting back on his heels before the twins. Just looking back and forth between them, waiting.

Cas' grin stretched wide and wicked and Dean and Jimmy both gulped at the sight of it.

“So, boys. Ready to have some fun?” Dean and Jimmy nodded helplessly and Cas chuckled. “Alrighty. Baby brother, Dean's gonna fuck you, good and hard while you suck my dick. Then I think...hmm...I'm gonna fuck Dean while he fucks you until you both come. Then I'm gonna come all over your slutty little faces. Comments? Questions?” Dean and Jimmy both shook their heads and Cas wrapped a hand around both of them, stroking long and slow until they cried out.

Cas had Dean scoot down the bed so that he could help Jimmy up onto his hands and knees, handing Dean a condom as he leaned down to kiss Jimmy, wet and sloppy.

Cas slid off the bed then and started pulling off his clothes, one piece at a time. Dean didn't realize he was staring until Jimmy's ass pushed back against his cock and he had to grab onto his hips to hold him still and to stop himself from rutting like a beast up against that already slicked cleft.

Naked now, Cas pulled them apart long enough to slide the condom onto Dean's cock, stroking him with a lubed hand as he lined Dean up.

Jimmy shuddered hard when Dean was fully sheathed again and started rolling his hips, fucking himself back onto Dean, so gentle and sweet, and Dean wanted to fucking wreck him.

Cas kneed up onto the bed and got into place in front of Jimmy, cupping his chin in his hand as Cas stroked his cock right in front of Jimmy's lips. Dean groaned and slammed in hard when Jimmy's tongue flicked out to lick at the tip of Cas' cock. Cas slid into Jimmy's mouth, deep, and Jimmy clenched down around Dean when Cas hit the back of his throat.

Cas looked up at Dean then. “Dean I want you to fuck him so hard he gags on my cock.” Jimmy moaned around Cas and Cas hummed. “You like that, don't you baby brother? I know how much you love to gag on my cock. Now you get Dean fucking you like a bitch in heat and you get to gag on my cock. So spoiled, aren't you?” Jimmy nodded as well as he could, eyes pleading.

Cas grinned and nodded at Dean. Without a second thought Dean started pounding into Jimmy, his hole so slick and loose from Dean's cock earlier that it felt so fucking good. Dean used Jimmy's hips like handles to fuck harder and harder, shoving him forward with each thrust onto Cas' cock, a wet gagging, slurping sounded each time and Jesus fuck was it hot as Hades. Cas' eyes were rolled back into his skull, fingers grasping tight onto Jimmy's hair as he forced his brother to swallow his cock over and over again. Saliva was dripping from Jimmy's mouth, and Cas' cock was glistening with it.

Finally, Cas pulled Jimmy off with a rough groan and hauled his brother up for a kiss, tongue plundering his mouth like his cock had just got done doing. Dean never stopped, fucking hard and fast and he could feel the mother of all orgasms building in his gut.

Cas pulled free from the kiss with a laugh and slapped Jimmy playfully across the face before dropping him. Jimmy's arms went out from under him and he collapsed face and shoulders down onto the bed, legs splaying out as his ass was held high up impaled on Dean's cock.

Movement on the bed brought Dean's attention to Cas sliding into place behind him and Dean remembered he was about to get fucked here, too. Cas ran his palms up the back of Dean's bunched tight thigh muscles and up over his ass. Dean clenched and thrust hard when Cas spread him open and a tongue dragged over his hole. “Fuck, Cas! Oh fuck!” Cas' tongue worked him mercilessly as he fucked into Jimmy, dragging moans from his throat.

Slick fingers wormed their way inside him around Cas' wicked tongue, scissoring him open quick and dirty, prodding over his prostate maddeningly. He and Jimmy both screamed when he thrust hard and deep, the feeling of Cas' fingers and Jimmy tight and hot around him making his vision dark around the edges as he slowly lost control.

Then Cas was pushing inside his ass, giving Dean barely a second to adjust before he fucked into him with abandon. Every pull back from Jimmy had Cas thrusting in deep, putting them all on an endless loop of insane, pulsing pleasure. Cas snatched a handful of Dean's hair and yanked his head back so that he could attack his mouth, his throat, anywhere his lips could reach as he fucked him. 

Jimmy clenched unbearably tight around him and spilled with a scream onto the sheets, and between that and Cas' cock slamming into his prostate relentlessly, he followed soon after, coming hard inside Jimmy. Cas thrust into him half a dozen more times before pulling out, his hand still gripping Dean's hair in his fist as he quickly made his way back to the head of the bed, dragging Dean along with him until Dean was on his hands and knees next to a boneless looking Jimmy. Cas pulled him up, too and stared down at them. Dean kissed Jimmy's slack mouth, tasting Cas on his tongue and Cas groaned above them, stripping his cock fast, wet sounds of his hand flying over his length filling the room. With a cry Cas shuddered and shot his come over both of their faces. Their kiss tasted like Cas' come now and to Dean's surprise, Jimmy grabbed onto his face and lapped at the sticky white strands on his cheeks like he was starving for it.

Cas flopped down against the headboard with a drunken, happy as all fuck look on his fucked out face and pulled them both in to collapse on his chest between his spread legs. He bent down to lick his own release off of Jimmy's face while his brother's eyelids fluttered weakly before turning to kiss Dean, sharing the flavor of sweet oranges, come, and smoke as they fed from each other's mouths languidly.

Dean pulled back with a breathless laugh and rested with his face plastered against Cas' sweaty ribs as they all struggled to breathe normally again.

Later, Dean woke with sated groan, unsticking his face from Cas' chest. Somehow they'd all made it to lay down on the tiny twin bed with the comforter wound around them. Jimmy was snuggled up on Cas' other side, still asleep while Cas carded his fingers softly through his hair, looking down on him fondly. Dean rolled his eyes up to Cas' and they both smiled, for once, Dean got to see one of Cas' rare, true smiles and it warmed him all the way down to his toes.

They kissed, tenderly as Jimmy slept on, like they never had before, and it felt like...maybe, like more than just insane threesome sex with his twin brother had changed for them.

 


End file.
